Rescue Mission
More to the Collection It had only been an hour since they bad begun waiting, and Megami was sitting with Arata on her lap, the boy sleeping against her large chest. She smiled, stroking his hair. "Akita is so cute, isn't he Zakura?" Zakura nodded. "Yep! Though..." he was wary. "...Why'd you say such a thing when it's already apparrant..." "I simply needed confirmation." She smiled, hugging the sleeping Arata so close her breasts were in danger of swallowing him. She turned to Zakura. "Mind coming over here a 'sec, I need you to help me with something while we wait for everyone." Her tone was casual, innocent even. Zakura smiled, "Why, of course!" Without hesitation, he ran over to Megami and Arata, shedding his paranoia he'd held until now, not knowing of Megami's true intentions. She quickly pulled his face in, and kissed him full on the mouth before he was aware of what was even happening. The moment she did, the ground began to glow under him, his eyes became unfocused and her nickname carved itself into his back. He was hers. "Your name is Saya." She smiled as he slumped to the ground. "Can you understand everything I say, Saya?" Zakura, er, Saya merely nodded in confirmation, tongue panting like an actual dog. "Good boy." She kissed his lips again. "However, last thing I'd want to do is upset Yuuki." Her voice became a drawl at that point, it was clear she was lying. "So, I would like you to act as you normally do, even around me unless I order otherwise. Of course, you will still answer to the name Saya when I call you." Zakura nodded. "...Sounds good to me. Now, let's wait this out...." She ruffled his head. "You're a good boy and I love you for it. Do you like praise?" She was enjoying this a lot more than she should. Perhaps she was here Giri and Eimi got their nasty streak. Zakura seemed to bark like a dog for a moment. "Yes, master- err, Megami~" He was clearly happy with what had happened. She smiled. "Do a flip!" Zakura barked once again, performing a series of backflips until he crashed into a tree, rubbing his rear in pain, growling, "...Damn tree." He was SO tempted to do business on that tree- the spell worked better than anyone had imagined. She doubled over in laughter, luckily not waking up her precious Akita. "That is a bit of a side-effect, it should wear off soon." She had him sit down next to her and it wasn't long before they could hear the rustle of bodies. Everyone was arriving. Happy Parents There was a sloshing sound as water was being moved in the gigantic circular tub. The bathroom was steamy, and it smelled like various fruits due to the bubblebath applied to the bath waters. Inside were three figures, Kachihi, Kagome, and Kaede, bare as possible. Kachihi looked incredibly uncomfortable, but the two women seemed perfectly relaxed as Kagome offered to wash the boy's back. Kachihi was slightly nervous- he wasn't sure what to say- or do as Kaede merely smiled at him, nudging him on, "Aw, c'mon, loosen up. It's fun~" She pushed Kachihi closed towards Kagome playfully- Kachihi sighed, "...Yes, please." He missed when Fumiko or Yuuki would wash his back for him, he really did. Kagome smiled, and gently moved a wash cloth along Kachihi's back. Placing her mouth near his ear, she breathed. "How are you adjusting to living here?" Kachihi was rather, put-off. It felt like they were a gender-flipped Zakura and Yuuki. Though they could be as touchy-feely as they liked and it wouldn't be as creepy. Kachihi spluttered, slipping up, "...It's good, actually." He was honestly surprised with how kind these people were- they seemed so cruel when he saw them in the clan war. Kaede smiled back, hugging him slightly, "...That's...wonderful." This was the happiest she'd been in a long time. "We'll continue to make you happy then, Kachihi." Kagome replied, continuing to wash the child's back. ---- Megami watched as the arrivals filed out of the portal Kaito had created for them. Kiyoko, Yuuki, Mai, Rika, Eimi, Outou, and Kasumi. "Oh excellent, you're here." Megami smiled. "Is no one else coming?" Kiyoko shrugged. "Unfortunately, some people's injuries weren't completely healed, they could send only us." "Fair enough." Megami turned to Yuuki. "Before we do anything, Yuuki, can you come with me for a moment." She walked away, beckoning imperiously. Yuuki hesitated for a moment, before nodding, "...Alright...I don't see why, but alright..." Yuuki bounced forward with a spring in her step. She had a gut feeling this wouldn't go well, but still... She walked a bit of a ways away from everyone, and pulled out a small sphere. She walked over to Yuuki. "Here, check this out. It's confusing to me, maybe you can work it out?" Yuuki nodded. "...Oh, sure." She grasped the sphere within her small hands, fiddling with it, not realizing its true purpose, before it exploded in her face...as the dust settled, Yuuki felt her back eased as she felt something growing from in-between her legs. For a moment there, there was utter silence before Yuuki flipped out and tried to strangle Megami violently. Megami kneed Yuuki in the stomach, winding the boy, before placing her lips on his. Yuuki objected and struggled, but soon his body went slack. The ground underneath him began to glow, and Megami's nickname was inscribed into his back. "Another for the collection." She smirked as she pulled her lips away. She placed her hand on Yuuki's crotch area and squeezed hard. No painful reaction. "Excellent. I will call you Baita. Your orders are to cling to me." She smiled. "You will love me with every fiber of your being, no matter how much you truly object to it inside. Not that it matters, your personality is only witnessing this because I even allow it." Megami was rather dark when it came to her toys. Yuuki nodded in compliance. "Yes. ...I am yours. Only yours. ...Zakura who?" Yuuki's body seemed to be like a magnet, flinging itself at Megami, holding her tightly as Yuuki blushed profusely.'' "...I don't think I ever hated you, I really don't..."'' Yuuki moaned at Megami's touch. Megami smiled, scooping Yuuki up into her arms and kissing him. "That's what I like to here." She walked back to where the others were, Yuuki clinging to her like he needed her. Everyone except Zakura and Akita looked at them with shocked. "We...er...had a talk and resolved our differences?" Megami suggested. Zakura nodded as Yuuki kept clinging onto Megami. "Well, glad to see you two fixed that up." Eimi questioned, "...Mummy, are you raising an army...?" "Well, you see, since Daddy's not here, Mummy has needs and..." Eimi inched back, slightly freaking out. "...So, you're enslaving my friends and-" Zakura covered Eimi's mouth with his hand. "...Well, that escalated quickly. Pay no attention to her." Mai smiled, and wrapped her arms around Eimi. "I suppose there isn't anything to stress about. Relax while I'm around." As always, she was calm as possible and she hoped it would infect her new lover. Eimi nodded rather enthuastically. "You're right..." She was still rather paranoid however. Nobody could blame her. Attempting to shrug off these feelings, Eimi buried her face in Mai's small chest, hugging her tightly. "So...our plan is...?" Outou looked over, her childish face was truly adorable. "To exorcise Kaede." Megami replied. "Our job is to act as decoys while Rika and Mai get in close and perform the ritual. Any complaints?" Eimi, Yuuki, and Zakura merely nodded. "No, none at all." Zakura added, "Meatshields, ho!" Like That Bad Movie It was quiet in the mansion of Kaede. Kachihi was sleeping in his king sized bed, and Kgaome was stroking his face, looking down at him with the highest affection in her eyes. She heard the door knob turn and saw Kaede walk in. "Shhh. He's sleeping." Kagome whispered. Kaede smiled. She was so uncharacteristically excited about having a child to call her own again. "...Kagome. I entrust everything to Rikuri." Said happiness turned into a grim expression. Kachihi questioned, "So, Aunt Rikuri is with you...?" Kaede nodded. "Correct. This is completely of her own choice, however. I feel as if she displays incredible loyalty to us..." How wrong she was. Kagome frowned, and looked outside. She could feel several powers approaching them. "I see...so, she'll play the role of janitor?" Kaede nodded. "Correct. Now, the problem is. It seems that if you face Megami in one-on-one combat, you may die, Kagome." She put her hands upon Kagome's shoulders, hugging her lightly. "If there's no way to avoid it, then we'll both have to fight." Kachihi's eyes widened. "...Wait, what? You...and...grandma...are...?" Kaede nodded, confirming, "....Exactly." Kachihi blurted out loud, "...Why do you have to fight!? Can't you just solve your differences through understanding!?" Kaede growled, "Stay out of this." Kagome looked disappointed. "Master, please don't growl at him." She said reproachfully, stroking the boy's hair. "We want him to stay, it's best we treat him good." Kaede sighed before giving Kachihi a hearty pat on the back. "...Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, Kachihi. You didn't see that. It's just...that scarlet-haired bitch and I, well..." Kachihi grabbed her hand and clutched it tightly. "I'm sure that you can work it out." He began to stand up. "...I'll help you two patch things up." Kaede brushed him off politely, "...I don't want you having any part of this...You could get hurt..." "We just want you to rest and be comfortable." Kagome replied, brushing her hand against his cheek. "I don't want to kill anyone, I just want them to leave. If at all possible, there will be no casualties. Believe me, alright?" She gently plucked out a hair of his and tucked it into her dress pocket. Kachihi looked at Kagome, dumbfounded. "...That was for what...?" Kaede smiled. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Don't worry about it." Kagome kissed his forehead. "For our sakes, please sleep. We'll be back and then we'll do something fun together, alright? I'll even get you anything you ask for." Kachihi nodded; for once, after recieving a kiss for an older maternal figure, he was smiling a smile that illuminated his entire face instead of throwing up. "...Thank you...mum..." Truly, he was feeling happy around these two. Kaede gritted her teeth as her spiritual aura flared up, ready to storm out of the house to face her second greatest enemy. ---- Meanwhile, overlooking this scenario, a certain beautiful figure chuckled, "...Hahaha. Don't you think, maybe one day, we'll understand each other?" She cracked a smile; her features completely obscured by the shadows. "Why torment yourself saying, 'Eventually, someday?' How long have those idiots been fighting with their thoughts clouded by that brand of sweet poison? Am I right, Yude?" "You know I value what you have to say..." Yude murmured, looking out into space, staring at the trees. "But if true understanding was possible...I wouldn't have to mett out holy punishment." The woman cloaked in crimson merely sighed. "...It's a shame really. It's humanity's mistake. Misunderstandings breed hatred, and hatred results in war. When war happens, people die. It's the truth of this sad, sad world." She raised her hand to the sky. "...People like us...we're the result of such mistakes. Their judge, jury and executioner, so to speak." "You speak truly." Yude replied as a bird landed on her shoulder. Her stoic face broke into a living smile as she gazed at it. "Giving humanity free will was one of the mistakes of their creators. War, segregation, hatred...it's appalling what they've done with their free will." She pulled a small device out of her pocket. "And then there things like this. Technology. The factories that damage my true body..." Anger crossed her countenance. The red woman reassured Yude, "...You won't need to suffer any more. These fools...their souls are bound by gravity. It seems that we will..." Her emerald eyes illuminated the darkness for a moment. "...We will need to make them see the truth." "One cannot see when one's eyes are closed." Yude replied, lazily turning her head behind her. "Hmmm...it would seem we have guests. Let's visit them with a little Death." The crimson-clothed woman. She merely placed her finger to her lips and smiled. "...Oh, but watching both sides destroy each other is much easier." "My child, you imply I can die." She leapt into the air, and the traveling heroic party was within sights. "I'm sorry to say, you've already reach the final boss. You shall not pass." She raised her hands, forcing exceedingly large chunks of earth into the air, and then crushed them into razor sharp blades. "All of you will die by your mother's hands." She literally thrust her hand forward, sending down a rain of debris. "...!" Zakura's eyes widened, noticing the onslaught of debris shooting forward at them. "...Dragon Shot!" Crimson light charged upon his hands, before the Crimson Sovereign Emperor punched forward, releasing a beam of scarlet energy that blew a hole straight through the rain of blades. With this clear, Zakura shot forward into the sky like a jet taking flight, meeting Yude face-to-face in the air. He turned his head quizzically, questioning with a dumbstruck look on his face, "...And you are?" "Everything." She replied lazily, but it was then that she was possessed by the urge to speak. "I am what causes humans to grieve in masses. People often used assume natural disasters and other such things are a result of Mother Nature's anger, her attempts to punish mankind. One thing everyone can be certain of however...when she takes on physical form, she wants you dead in the worst way possible." "Physical...?" Outou paused. "You...you can't be..." Zakura, for a brief moment, appeared stunned at this revalation. "...Wait, so she's a god...?" This was bad news. Very bad news. Pulling himself together, the Crimson Sovereign Emperor still couldn't help but gawk. Yuuki called out, "Zakura, dammit! Get it together!" She seemed mighty pissed off, for one. Zakura suddenly snapped out of his trance, growling, "...If it's for the safety of those I care about, then I'll defeat even a god!" Zakura shot forward like a bullet, spinning around before releasing a punishing axe kick towards his foe's face. She gripped his foot and slammed him down into the ground facefirst, placing his foot on his head. "Excellent. You are capable I see. Then come, play. Death will be your brand new playmate. Hide and seek is what the game is." She picked Zakura up by the neck. "Those who have harmed my body...this vessel will erase everything. There is no hiding from me." She flung Zakura into the air, and, manipulating the winds, forced him to fly a great distance. She began to float on a wind funnel. "I leave my children here to you, Rikuri. The boy's spanking is not yet over." Zakura barely caught himself; only scrambling to keep himself tall against the rushing winds, did he manage to keep his bearings. "...Tch." He gritted his teeth. "The only spankings I get are from Yuuki...!" Zakura disappeared in a flash of crimson; leaving multiple afterimages after him, which then released multiple Dragon Shots towards Yude, before slamming his crimson-energy imbued fist towards her face at incredible speeds; the sudden increase in speed was granted by Zakura's spiritual energy rotating continuously throughout his body. Zakura then struck the air itself with his palm, causing a large amount of spiritual power to dash forward in the form of a considerably powerful shockwave, all shooting towards Yude's small body. Yude created a funnel of air which lifted her up faster than Zakura could make a move, and then with quick, blunt movements, forced the ground to rise in spikes, shooting upwards at Zakura like a predator trying to reach at low flying game. Zakura shot upwards like a dragon taking flight, making several sweeping motions to quickly evade Yude's attempts to impale him. Performing a series of flipping motions, Zakura then refocused upon Yude, before crimson flames amassed around his limbs, launching a volley of spheres of flame towards the goddess. Using his tremendous speed, the Crimson Sovereign Emperor then vanished in a flash, before reappearing behind her, attempting to slam her with a powerful haymaker. Zakura's flames however, proved to be more useful to Yude than to him. The moment flames got close, she ducked Zakura's punch, and lazily moved her hands along the air to guide the flames quickly towards Zakura's body. "A bit of conventional wisdom. Play with fire and you get burned." Zakura's eyes widened, as he was about to exclaim "But how!?" but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "...Oh yeah, goddess." Quickly, he translocated out of the way in a flash of scarlet, realizing that most projectiles wouldn't work to save his life. Suddenly, he drew Flamberge; his crimson sword, reappearing right in front of Yude's body, prepared to impale her without hesitation. If that wouldn't work, then he'd just release his flames inside of her. Yude thrust her hand down on the blade, using it as a ground to propel herself forward, thrusting her foot into the boy's face, sending his backwards into the ground, where he left a large indent. "You aren't all there. A trance of some kind I see. Slavery, as ever, though you seem to enjoy it. You are peculiar." Zakura snarled. "...What I get up to in my free time is nobody's business but my own...!" He began to hop to his feet and run at the goddess again. Yuuki, meanwhile, shot an angry glare at her lover. Zakura took this as indication. "...And Yuuki's. ...Yuuki's always there..." ---- "Everyone, you all take your leave now." Outou insisted, looking at the woman, clad in red. "I'll take on this one, our focus is to get Kachihi." Rikuri gritted her teeth. "...Damn little witch. Why do you persist to stand in our way..." In a flash, she summoned a sword made of pure dark matter, before shooting toward Outou at astounding speeds, swinging crazily like a madwoman. "Dissapear into the vast abyss, Chokushi." Outou countered with her own Zanpakutō as Megami and the rest took their leave. The blades clashed, Outou gliding around on her book, moving high into the air away from Rikuri's blade. "I love your choice of words. Vast abyss. Much like the ocean." Her hands began to glow. "You're at a disadvantage you know. I am already dead, merely a memory attached to the world. My soul went through the reincarnation process long ago. You cannot kill me." She extended her hand. "Chokushi Special Bakudō, Tachii!" A light green glow extended from her hand, aimed at Rikiuri's feet. If this girl was a user of Shunpo, such speed would be sealed immediately. Rikuri gritted her teeth and stayed perfectly still. Suddenly, she aimed her ji at Outou. "Light, become darkness in this assault." Darkness converged upon the ji to its utmost point, before solidifying in the form of dozens of darkened feathers. "...Shining Onslaught!" Rikuri then fired a series of blackened sword beams at Outou like a machinegun, piercing the skies themselves, curving drastically to all focus on her target. Category:Storylines